Polyolefin resins have advantages, such as good moldability, high dynamic characteristics, and low densities and are a low-priced commodity resin, and molded articles thereof have widely been used in machinery, electric/electronic equipment, OA equipment, automotive interior and exterior parts, electric-powered vehicles, and so on. For use in electric/electronic equipment and OA equipment, particularly as housings (including frames, cases, covers, and enclosures) and parts, high flame retardancy is required.
More specifically, the molded articles for these applications are required to meet the UL (Underwriters Laboratories) Standard. In recent years, polyolefin resins particularly for applications to large movable or stationary equipment, high-voltage equipment, and the like have been required to meet the UL94 5VA standard.
Patent Literature 1 below proposes using a (poly)phosphate flame retardant in combination with a polytetrafluoroethylene anti-drip agent to impart flame retardancy to a polyolefin resin. According to this proposal, however, the flame retardant must be used in a large quantity to achieve sufficient flame retardancy, and the use of a fluorine-containing anti-drip agent can impair the physical properties inherent to the resin. In addition, since the fluorine-containing compound is used in this proposal, improvement has been demanded from the ecological and biological standpoint with the aim of a halogen-free system.